villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tad White
Tad White is a recurring antagonist of the Disney show Recess, notable for being a full-grown antagonist who crossed legal and moral lines, which was rare in the series as most of the characters were either morally dubious (such as Finster and Prickley) or youngsters (such as Gelman and Randall). He was voiced by the late . Personality Tad White has always had a cunning and manipulative personality, but in his second encounter, he is shown to hold unhealthy grudges, even against a minor; even threatening T.J.'s friends with "unpleasant" fates should T.J. not comply with the unfair school policy. While White enforces rules, he does so for vindictive reasons and employed tactics that were far beyond those acceptable even in the show - for example, he outright stated that would rather enforce rules seen as unfair even by the B.o.E. itself rather than allow T.J. to "win" against him, showing he was as much motivated by petty vengeance than any actual good intentions. Biography The Story of Whomps White was an agent for the Board of Education and functioned much like a spy or special agent would, since the B.o.E. held a lot more power in the Recess universe than in real world. He was first introduced in the episode "The Story of Whomps", where he learned that T.J. Detweiller invented the word whomps and that all the students are using since it's very popular. Believing the word to be obscene, White wished to remove the word "whomp" from the school grounds, even getting T.J. into trial for his 'crimes', though the case was ultimately dismissed by the Superintendent. This would infuriate Tad White, who grew to believe TJ had publically humiliated him and undermined his authority, developing a personal hatred of TJ that would grow into a festering grudge. Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade In the direct-to-video film, White was called when T.J. refused to return to school as protest over extremely negative changes by a new yet unfair school policy to the school by the B.o.E. and White took delight in the prospect of finally "defeating" T.J.. Entering T.J.'s home, rather than negotiating to make some changes to the school, White would proceed to threaten and blackmail T.J. by claiming that if he did not return to school, White would personally see that the unfair policy would be enforced, showing he was willing to abuse his powers to ensure T.J.'s compliance. Eventually, Principal Prickly stood up to T.J.'s side after rescuing him from falling over the roof, saying that's he willing to forgo his job as principal as he too hates the policy. Eventually, the directors of the B.o.E. witnessed Prickly's bravery and admitted that they all hated the policy so much and that each of them were afraid to voice the matter in fear of losing their jobs. In light of the revelations, the directors agreed to declare the policy void and nullified, much to T.J. and the students' delight. Upon hearing this, White angrily protested by saying that T.J. has defeated him once again, but the directors ordered him to move on as they head off to celebrate for a pool party. As such, White is upset that he lost once again and that his pride and reputation is now ruined. Abilities As an agent of the Board of Education (which ran much more like the FBI or CIA in the Recess universe), White had near unlimited governmental powers and resources, which he was not afraid to misuse if needed. His powers were so great he could easily arrange for T.J. to be taken to court and he even implied to T.J. that he could arrange for his friends lives to be ruined in many ways if he so desired. Despite his great power, White was turned down by superiors, such as the Superintendent or the board of directors for the B.o.E, who have proven to be much fairer than himself. Trivia *Tad White is one of the few adults in the show that have crossed the line into actual villain territory, the others would be Dr. Slicer and Phillium Benedict. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Non-Action Category:Deal Makers Category:Movie Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Recess Villains Category:Archenemy